You Can't Catch a Cold From the Rain
You Can't Catch a Cold From the Rain, is a song written by yours truly: Discofurby. It is to the tune of a song that means the opposite. History I am a nerd and therefore I really like knowledge and hate misinformation. One day, while surfing the web, I found a song called Achoo, I Got a Cold. I didn't like it as not only did I feel bad for the kids with colds, but one caught hers from the rain and the other caught his from going out in the evening air with wet hair and no jacket, and I know that is not possible, so I wrote a "rewrite" and sing those lyrics along to the original. I kept the sneezing, as some people do that when they are not sick. Here is the layout (I named the characters) (Robin Grove is driving a white car home in the rain, with his wife Alisa in the front seat and his ten-year-old-daughter Bethany in the back.) ALISA: I've been thinking, we need to visit the Bradleys. ROBIN (looks at his watch) Uh, yeah. That sounds good, maybe Thursday or Friday sometime we could get together. Oh. We're home now. (The Groves park at a white house with Mena the dog chained up outside) BETHANY: Oh, Mummy! Mummy! Look! We left the dog out! MENA: Woof woof! Woof! Woof! (Bethany runs outside) ALISA: Oh, wait! Don't go without your umbrella! (Alisa and Robin go to check on Bethany and Mena) ALISA:Oh, wait! Come back! She's getting soaked! It's pouring! (music plays, and a girl named Eileen Snow starts dancing in the sidebar) EILEEN:Achoo! (more music) EILEEN: Ah Achoo! BETHANY:Ah ah ah achoo! Ah ah ah achoo! (Bethany is waking up the next morning in a bed with some toys) NARRATOR (ME): Here is a song. A song explaining why you don't need to worry. (In the kitchen, the Groves are eating breakfast, along with an additional girl named Mabel) NARRATOR:I like to sing, so I'll give you some good advice in this song. (In the bathroom, Bethany is washing her hands) NARRATOR: It's about the rain; and about how it doesn't cause sickness. (The end of the day, Bethany goes to bed) NARRATOR: Here is a song. (Bethany wakes up the next day) NARRATOR: And I'm explaining you can be happy. (John Bradley and his friends William Wood, Arnie Bones and Harry Smogg are playing soccer.) NARRATOR: It is OK to wash your hair then go outside in the evening air. (John's father George stroking John's hair) NARRATOR: And to get wet, that is OK, too, cause you can't catch a cold from the rain. (Musical scene setup, John is on a chair with his cat Leonardo on his knee) NARRATOR: I like to dance. And here's advice cause I'm a Sunny Dancer. (Leonardo jumps into the air) (The Bradleys are playing Scrabble) NARRATOR: I like to dance, and I'm explaining about the rain. Don't worry. (John is in the bathroom, washing his hands) NARRATOR: I will sing a song. (John and a visiting Bethany shake hands at the door) NARRATOR: You won't get sick from cold or from the weather. (End of day, John goes to bed.) NARRATOR: I like to leap. (John wakes up the next morning) NARRATOR: And this advice will probably make you happy. (Shows John's mother Peggy offering him a jacket) NARRATOR: Without a jacket, well, you might get cold, but you won't get sick. Not just from the weather. (Shows John fishing and a band are playing on the sidebar.) NARRATOR AND BAND: I was busy. Didn't wanna stop(Only unaltered lyric) NARRATOR: And you can't catch a cold from the rain. (Musical break to William in his school, sneezing and coughing and his classmates disappearing in clouds of pepper) (Mabel, Bethany and their friend Minnie Hansen jumping rope. Eileen is pretending to jump rope in the sidebar.) NARRATOR: It is OK to wash your hair then go outside in the evening air. And to get wet, that is OK, too, cause you can't catch a cold from the rain. (Scene of Peggy offering John a jacket.) NARRATOR: Without a jacket, well, you might get cold, but you won't get sick. Not just from the weather. (Scene of John fishing and band playing) NARRATOR AND BAND: I was busy. Didn't wanna stop. NARRATOR: And you can't catch a cold from the rain. (floating images of children, parents, toys and animals doing random things) NARRATOR: I like to jump and sing and leap and joke. I like to play and dance and skip and run. And now you really really really know that the weather. The weather. The weather is harmless. So go ahead and do your dancing, yeah, do your dancing, you can't catch a cold from the rain. (Scene to the band, Eileen sneezes. Fade out.) Videos Trivia * Real colds are spread by viruses. The cold does not make you susceptible to catching a cold unless you already have hypothermia, which is a bigger worry. The side affects of being too cold are shivering, hypothermia and frostbite. * There is a trope for the false beliefs in the original, erronious song on TV Tropes. It is called Catch Your Death of Cold. Category:Songs Category:Rain Category:Cold Category:Facts Category:Water